User talk:Zamra 'Vorum
[UPLOADING DATA FILES...UPLOAD COMPLETE...BEGINNING TRANSMISSION. Greetings , I am Timely Twilight, A.I of the assualt carrier Nightly Moonlight. Please leave your message for Zamra 'Vorum and he will reply as soon as he receives your message. While you wait for a reply, you have permission to view Zamra's other pages. END TRANSMISSION] *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 ---- RP Sure, why not. Rama 'Setum: Greetings, Supreme Commander. I am glad we have finally had a chance to meet face to face. Rama: Well, I have been wishing to learn more about the Star Charts, but the monitor, 223 Inquisitive Mind, who is aboard my ship known little of them, due to his relatively unimportant position to the Forerunner. Seeing as you are the leading expert on the Charts, I would like you to tell me as much as you can, without violating any orders from any High Councilors, of course. It is my hope the Inquisitive Mind will be able to help give more information about them once he has some more specific details. Rama: Really? I would have thought that the entire Council would have been informed of this. I can understand the need for secrecy, but.... No matter. What do you know of them? Rama: Hmm... Might I let Inquisitive Mind examine the data. With his greater computing capacity, he may be able to decipher more information... but I really doubt it. His knowledge pertains mostly to the Flood and general Forerunner knowledge. I doubt he could give us more detail, if nothing else because it will be so heavily encrypted that he won't be able to do a thing with it. Rama: Yes, I have seen these before... Can we identify any systems in any of these pictures? Rama: Hmm.... I have no idea what to do with these. Unless we have some major revelation, or find some new Charts, I think these shall remain a mystery to us. Rama: (Walking to Bridge) Whatever it is, they are either suicidal or not hostile. Facing two large Sangheili fleets in a lone ship is just stupid. So they obviously do not mean us harm unless that ship of theirs is extremely powerful. Rama: Life signs? Rama: Indeed. I would suggest sending over boarding craft with Rangers, followed by Phantoms with medical personnel if needed. Rama: Me too, brother. Me too. (We don Ranger armor and board the boarding craft) Rama: What could have happened here? It looks like they were attacked by something, but I don't know of many people or things that could toss around dropships like this. Only Hunters... Rama: And whatever came out of them might still be on this ship. (Two minutes later) Rama: (Over radio) It looks like some of these crewmen where just torn apart. I... was that a Huragok? I have seen many things in my life and in battle, 'Vorum, but nothing compares with this. Rama: 'Vorum? 'VORUM! (To Squad) Back to the hanger! Rama: (To ship) This is Councilor 'Setum. I need reenforcement immediately. We have been attacked by unknown hostiles. All other members of my squad are dead, and I have no idea about 'Vorum. (Slashes one alien in half with my energy sword) And be prepared to destroy this ship. Rama: 'Vorum... your alive! I assumed you had been killed by these... things. Rama: You know what they are? Rama: Kardage? Those things aren't supposed to have ships. How did they take this one? Rama: We should destroy this ship and stop them from spreading. Rama: While I'm not afraid to die, I rather like the second option better. Rama: If this is a Loyalist ship, we may find some useful knowledge. Let us go. Sorry Sorry I haven't said anything, I've been playing The Force Unleashed. Oh ya and just to tell you I got some more money for my birthday, and total amount I have is $250! Thanks, I don't know what I'll spend my money on, but today I might cash a check and then maybe buy a few books. But I know I'm definitely saving $60 to buy Halo Wars, maybe I'll get Gears of War 2 this Friday or Call of Duty World at World. Ok some stuff I got for my birthday was, GTA 4, The Force Unleashed, some clothes, some money, and a few other things. But before I finish, yesterday I got $20 from my mom's friend so now I have $270. In GTA 4 I'm doing that mission "Do you have protection?" so I'm not really that far. That trailer looked awesome! I'm probably going to get Gears 2. And just a few minutes ago my freaking 360 got the red ring of death. Piece of crap, maybe that's why Baracuss hasn't been on in 8 days or so. It's totally screwed, it just shows a black screen saying call Xbox support. But I'm trying some methods to fix it my mom found this morning. If those don't work then a friend of ours is going to try and fix it, and our last resort is calling Xbox Support. Collectors Edition looks awesome. It only comes with three maps from the Heroic Map pack. Sorry I wasn't thinking strait. I don't think I'll get the collector's edition. I don't get collector's edition games usually because they cost too much. Anyways, I have one last solution to fix the Red ring of death, which is to give my Xbox to my dad and have him open it up and try to fix it. He works on computers so he should be able to fix it. I forgot to tell you that I didn't get the entire ring of death, I just got one part of it, or one segment lit up. Since I have one segment lit up that means that my 360 has a hardware problem, and if my dad can't fix it then I have to get a new 360, because customer support doesn't cover hardware problems. But in the meantime I'll go out and get Gears of War and maybe Gears of War 2. I think I might have figured out what's wrong with my Xbox. Before I got the ring there were a bunch of dots all over the screen and I saw a video about that on youtube and the guy said it was because the graphic card had something wrong with it. As for getting Gears 1 and 2 I don't need to save up any money, I can just buy them both with my $100 gift card to Target. Don't worry you'll get the money, buy Gears 2, hopefully get Xbox Live, and then we can play some co-op! Holy crap your saving a lot of money! First a new 360, then Gears 2, then a new amp. Wow. So you and Baracuss are taking drivers ed? Then again you're both 16. Did Baracuss ever tell you he failed his drivers ed test? Well he told me on XBL that as he was driving he crashed into another student driver's car, but luckily they were both ok. When he told me that I started laughing so much! No we were in the lobby at the time. Nice image, where's it from? What's that? What did you write? I thought it had something to do with guitar. Supernatural guitar pick, that makes me laugh.I have to rake today, boring! What's the movie called? No I haven't. Oh ya I forgot to ask you this, but if your 360 profile was your XBL profile how much gamerscore would you? Or in short terms, how much gamerscore do you have? That's a lot. Mine's 4270. Sorry I didn't reply, I went out shopping and bought Gears 2! Which 2 games do you have 1000 gamerscore in? (Eye twitching) Ya...but...I can't...play it...yet...because of my 360... Ya it sucks that I can't play, but hopefully my dad can fix my Xbox this week. I was going to get Bioshock, is it a good game? Wow they're that easy? Those are a lot of requirements. I have more good news! Today I got Fallout 3! By the way, have you checked out my Games I hope to get in the future section on my user page? (It's under "Games I play". Ya, I've heard a little about it. Isn't it about 4 people who have to kill a bunch of zombies? That's kinda like Horde mode in Gears 2. In Horde there are 50 waves of Locust, each stronger than the last. Ok we'll stop talking about it. As for your mate, nice picture! Are you going to write about her? You should make a page about Zamra. Cool. RP Ya me too, I'm tired of this bad cafeteria food. Which city do you want to go to? Hopefully, you seem in a good mood today. no, there's nothing wrong with it. I'm just saying. I'd like to say the same but this is not my home. So, how are things with Viara? (Sorry) Where do you want to go Zamra? A pub? Wow, this planet has everything! Have you been there before? There are a lot of people here. You want to get a drink? Alright let's get a seat then. (You and me walk up to the bar and sit down, an Engineer floats over.)Engineer:What can I get you guys? Me:Umm...I'll just get some "ginger ale" for now. How about you Zamra? Engineer:Coming right up. Me: red wine Zamra? I wonder if it's healthy for Elites. I've heard that it is for humans. I guess you're right. Where are those drinks? Zamra, hey Zamra! (I tap you on the arm) I was talking to you, what were you staring at? Her?-(I fell out of my seat and got up to dust myself off)(In a dumb guy voice)She's pretty... (I just kept staring at her) (I shake my head back and forth) What? (I got back in my seat) What? Tell me. I'm sorry did you say something? Well if you were good friends, why don't you go over and say hi. (I fell out of my seat again, without saying a word) (I got up and walked over to you two)Yes I'm Baw Wee, it's a pleasure to meet you-(I looked hypnotized and had that dumb guy voice again) uh huh huh...hhhiii...... (I grab you by the ear and whisper) Zamra what am I supposed to do? right, I can do this (I take a deep breath and breath out) (I shake her hand) it's nice to meet you. Zamra, you're blushing. Alright, you guys go, I'll stay here and enjoy myself. (I stumble around and mumble, then you realize I might have had a little too much to drink) Bout time you got here, I've been chucking my guts up on the sidewalk for hours. Let's go. (I fall into the side seat of the Spectre) (Now that I've sobered up I talk clearer now) You got laid didn't you? Crap!(I cover my mouth) eh heh heh (I rub the back of my head) sorry. I would never had known that. Where did she fight? Do you know what position you're going to give her? What's XO? Gotcha, that reminds me, I'm a commander but I've never really commanded troops before. Weird. I wonder what it's like. I forget, Zamra have you ever commanded troops? Oh ya, I guess I forgot your rank. heh heh. (At the sight of this I get mad but try not to show it.) I bet you are. Well I'm not going to stand here and sigh, I'm going on the ship. (I start to walk over to the ship) RE: Star Charts It was a rogue transmission my Communicator picked up. I traced it back to you, you're communications officer didn't do a good job of encrypting it and stuff. My awesomness shall be heeded Here you go. 3 looks like the standards you gave me. I told you I would heed my awesomeness XD